Addicted
by siriuslyobsesed
Summary: Set during Deathly Hallows. We know what happens with Harry but what about Ginny? This is her life at Hogwarts with Snape as headmaster and the Carrows. She can't get him out of her mind. He's her drug.
1. Chapter 1

"_Where's Potter?" _

"_Did he leave you?"_

"_He obviously thought a filthy little blood traitor wasn't good enough?"_

"_He didn't care."_

I walked past briskly, trying to ignore everyone around me. I was back in Hogwarts. The place I used to call home, after The Burrow but now … it's different. It isn't home anymore.

"Ginny?" I heard a dreamy voice call. I turned around to see Luna stood at the entrance of the Great Hall. She caught up to me and held my hand.

"Don't listen to them. Their minds might have been affected by Aquavirius Maggot," she said. I giggled quietly. Where would I be without Luna here with me? Neville walked up to us.

"Hey," he said. "How are you?"

"I've been better," I replied.

"Breakfast?" he said, gesturing towards the hall. I shook my head and walked off in the opposite direction only to hear more taunts from fellow students.

"Where's Potter, Weasley? Did he leave you? Guess he didn't love you then?" I looked up to see Goyle stood there, smirking. I don't know why but his words affected me more than anyone else. I didn't think but the next thing I knew I aimed a Bat-bogey hex at him. I smirked.

"Weasley!" I heard someone roar. I looked around to see Alecto Carrow walking towards me, a look of pure hatred in her eyes. The smirk on my face fell. She was a stocky woman with black hair and grey eyes. She resembled her brother in so many ways; sometimes it was hard to distinguish them. She was a terrible woman who enjoyed handed out punishment and hated children more than Dolores Umbridge. Compared to them, Umbridge was tame. I would take her any day. She advanced on me and slapped me across my face causing me to fall. Fellow Gryffindors rushed forward but she raised her wand.

"Detention, Weasley. Tonight in my office," she said simply before walking off. Goyle, Crabbe stalked off laughing. Seamus rushed forward to help me up.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I touched my cheek. It was sore, but it was nothing compared to the slash Neville got on his cheek.

"You shouldn't have attacked him," he continued. I shook my head angrily.

"I wasn't going to take what Goyle said. He deserved it."

"Yeah but you know what detention is like … Ginny, you must control your anger."

Everything has changed. Nothing is the same anymore. The Cruciatus Curse used in detention. Defense Against The Dark Arts has simply changed to learning about the Dark Arts and using Unforgivable Curses on first years. This wasn't home.

Harry, where are you? I need you.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're late," Alecto barked when I entered her office. I had never been in this part of the castle before, seeing as I never did Muggle Studies. It was now compulsory for all. I was only 2 minutes late, I thought as I rolled my eyes. Alecto marched forward and grabbed me by my hair. I cried out in pain. That was when I heard laughter arise from the far corner or the office. Goyle and Crabbe were sat there laughing away at my pain.

"Weasley, you're familiar with the Cruciatus Curse, aren't you?" Alecto said. I didn't move. This was my first detention. I had only ever heard about it before … I've never had the Cruciatus Curse used on me before. Goyle walked forward, grinning and raised his wand.

"Now," Alecto said, smirking.

"Crucio," Goyle said, pointing his wand at me. I screamed out in pain and dropped to the floor for the second time that day.

The pain was unbearable. It was worse than one thousand white-hot knives, boring into the skin. I screamed as if my life depended, wanting the pain to stop. And then it did. I laid panting on the floor.

"I think that is enough for today," she said. I sat up, shaking a little, and glared at her.

"You bitch," I said, a little unsteady. Her face fell. She took one step closer and crouched down.

"What did you call me?" she snarled, grabbing my hair.

"Bitch." She slammed me down on the floor and slashed her wand through the air. I felt searing pain on my forehead and raised my hand to it. When I pulled away there was blood on my fingers.

"You have a scar like Potter now," Crabbe said, laughing. Alecto walked over to him and slapped him.

"Shut up," she snarled before turning around to face me again. "You can leave now and be warned, Weasley." I got up, shaking and left the office. Once I was down the corridor, I started to run. I ran until I got to the Astronomy Tower where I sat and cried.

I wondered where Harry was. I wondered what he was doing. Did he think about me? Did he miss me as much as I missed him?

Who was I kidding? He was out, doing whatever he was doing … why would he bother wasting his time on me? He had other concerns … like destroying Voldemort and putting himself in harms way.

I missed him. I missed how he made me feel. I missed our few stolen moments under the tree by the lake. Harry was right. Those moments were like moments from someone else's life. It was strange walking down the corridors or into the common room and not seeing him there with Ron and Hermione.

My heart ached to see him again. Just to see him alive and well. I just wanted to be held in his arms and never to let go again. I needed him. I really did.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING HERE BELONGS TO QUEEN ROWLING. I'M JUST SIMPLY BORROWING HER CHARACTERS BUT I SHALL RETURN THEM, DON'T WORRY.**

"Ginny, we have to do something," Neville said to me at breakfast. I looked up from my untouched plate.

"What do you mean?" I said, pushing my air back away from my face. Neville gasped.

"Ginny, what the hell is that?"

"What?" I knew what he was talking about. I pushed my hair back down. Neville reached across the table and pushed my hair back, tenderly.

"That," he said, I moved his hand away.

"It's nothing," I mumbled. Neville raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Luna said, walking over to the Gryffindor table and sitting down beside Neville.

"Well, let's just say that Alecto is no fairytale princess," I said, darkly. Neville shook his head angrily.

"We have to do something," he said, again.

"Neville, what are we supposed to do? Hogwarts isn't the same anymore, in case you haven't noticed. We're talking about Death Eater invading the school."

"We need to fight again them…"

"There's the DA," Luna said. I looked over at her. For once, she didn't have the dreamy look on her face.

"Yeah! We could form the DA again … I bet those coins Hermione made still work," Neville said, smiling for the first time in what felt like months when in fact we had only been at Hogwarts for three weeks.

"Neville, we can't expect people to … it's dangerous…"

"I can't believe that you're saying this, Ginny. You, the sister of George and Fred Weasley," he said. "You've changed."

"Yeah well, war can do that to you. You cannot expect me to remain the same when there's attacks every other day and you're scared that you might hear …" I trailed off. Luna held my hand.

"We miss him too, but he's out there fighting … fighting for us," she said.

"Will you help us recruit the DA?" Neville asked, placing his hand on top of Luna's/ I stared at our clasped hands for some time and then nodded.

"Yes," I whispered.

I guess that in a way, recruiting the DA will pay Harry back for all he's done for us. It would show our support for him. It shows that we're still fighting and that we won't back down.

"You ready?" Neville asked me when we met in the common room. I nodded and walked out. It was 6:00. We walked towards the Room of Requirement. I was slightly nervous about this, looking over my shoulder as we walked along. We found Luna stood in front of the wall that led to the Room.

"What are we going to think off?" I asked, Neville thought about it for a few seconds.

"I don't want any Carrow supporters to get in," he said. Luna and I nodded. We walked back and forth in front of the wall three times. Luna was walking along with a dreamy look in her eyes. Neville looked determined and focused and as for myself; I had my eyes closed. After walking past the third time, a door appeared. Neville walked forward first and ushered us inside. It was the like the DA all over again. Everything was more or less the same.

"Brilliant," I whispered, growing more and more confident with this. This is exactly what Harry would have wanted if he was still here with us. He wouldn't have wanted us to give up and let the Death Eaters walk over us. We must fight back.

"Everyone should be here soon," Luna said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You sent the message right?" Neville asked her. She nodded and floated off towards the books where she picked one up. I expected her to read it but instead she seemed to shake it about. Neville and I looked at each other and then back towards her.

"What are you doing, Luna?"

"Checking for Wrackspurts. We don't want anyone's brain going all fuzzy," she replied nonchalantly. Neville and I tried to hold back our laughter. There was a small knock and then Seamus entered.

"Hey guys," he said, walking in. I looked past him and saw up to 40 people behind him.

"Hurry!" Neville said, rushing forward and ushering everyone in. I moved away from the door and towards the fire. It was cold, too cold. Even for late September.

"It's a good thing this Room is big enough," Seamus said, looking around. Neville shut the door behind them and turned the lock.

"This Room is clever. It understands exactly what we need," he said, walking over towards me.

"What's the plan then, Neville?" Collin said. Neville glanced at me and then at Luna who, fortunately, had stopped shaking the book around and was staring at Neville, intently.

"We fight," she said. Everyone glanced around at one another. Some were in awe and others looked slightly scared. I took a step forward.

"Hold on, Luna. We can't just go out and attack everyone we see," I said. Luna smiled, dreamily.

"What I mean is that we fight back against the Carrows. They're teaching us Dark Arts so we must learn how to defend ourselves. Just like we did 2 years ago with Umbridge."

"Okay, then. We need to appoint a leader, just like we did with Harry," Lavender said. I nodded.

"Neville's leader," I said. Neville looked surprised.

"Yeah, this is your idea. If anyone should lead us, then it's you Neville," Parvati said. Everyone nodded and agreed. Neville smiled.

"Thanks guys," he muttered.

"So what are we going to learn first?" Seamus asked.

"I have an idea…" Neville said, beaming. "Something that would really piss the Carrows and Snape off."

"What is it?"

"It was something I picked up on during the summer holidays. Muggles do it all the time. Has anyone heard of Graffiti?" A few people in the crowd gasped and started to laugh. Most people, like myself, looked confused.

"What's that?" I asked. A few people echoed me.

"It's where you draw over walls. We could write something like 'Dumbledore's Army, still recruiting'" Neville said, laughing now. I laughed as well.

"That's brilliant," Seamus said.

So that's how we started. We all snuck out of the room in groups of 4 with spray cans that some Ravenclaw's conjured up. It was brilliant. Me, Neville, Luna and Seamus formed a group and ran towards the Gargoyle that was protecting the headmaster's office.

"Brilliant spot. Snape would see it as soon as he steps out of his office," Seamus whispered. I held back a laugh. All of this sneaking out and disobeying rules was exciting and it really got your adrenaline going. I took a spray can from Luna and started to spray. When we were done, we all took a step back and admired our work.

"Amazing," Neville whispered. We heard footsteps down the corridor which made us freeze.

"Run!" Seamus yelled, grabbing my hand and we sprinted down the corridor. We all ended up in the Room of Requirement catching our breath as we toppled over each other laughing.

"That. Was. So. Close," I said in between gasps of laughter.

"Too close," Neville said.

"Really close," Seamus coughed.

"That was fun. Let's do it again," Luna said. I grabbed the nearest cushion and threw it on her and stood up. Neville helped Luna up. The door opened again and Parvati, Michael, Padma and Anthony stumbled in.

"We just caught chased by some Slytherins who were in the Inquisitorial Squad," Ernie said, laughing as he plonked himself down on a cushion.

"They didn't see you, did they?" Seamus asked. Padma laughed.

"Millicent Bulstrode can't seem to figure out the right end of a broomstick, let alone who she just chased," she said. I laughed. Slowly everyone seemed to find their way back in. Most of them stumbled in laughing as they had been chased in the Room. Only Ernie's group seemed to sneak in slowly. Typical Ernie.

"Cannot wait to see the looks on their face tomorrow morning," Justin said.

"Did anyone cover the walls near the Great Hall?" Michael asked. Ernie nodded.

"And the Entrance Hall's doors," he said, with a smug smile.

"Excellent," Seamus said.

I looked around the room and saw genuine smiles on their faces. I knew from that point onwards that what we were doing was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. EVERYTHING HERE BELONGS TO QUEEN ROWLING. **

I was stood in the courtyard. Everywhere I looked I saw chaos. People were dying …our people and the Death Eaters were winning. Harry was stood with Voldemort stood in front of him. I watched in horror as Harry's wand flew out of his hand.

"Avada kedavra!" Voldemort yelled. I screamed and ran forward catching Harry before he hit the ground.

I woke with a start. My sheets were sticking to me and my hair was plastered to my face. I sat up, shaking and broke down.

I missed him so much. I just wanted to hold him in my arms and never let him go. He didn't deserve any of this. He was only seventeen, for crying out loud! A normal seventeen year old should be worrying about their N.E. not worrying for their life because a raving lunatic was after them. I glanced at the time and saw that it was half seven. I rolled out of bed and got dressed for the day.

Neville was sat in the common room, waiting for me with Seamus.

"There you are," he said, walking up to me. I smiled at him, weakly. Neville had been nothing but a sweetheart since the start of the year.

"You look pale."

"It's nothing, Nev." He frowned but then smiled.

"Come on! I want to see everyone's reaction to the graffiti."

"Merlin, I completely forgot," I mumbled as we headed out of the common room. When we got closer to the Great Hall we heard loud chatter.

"I wonder who did it?"

"Do you think it'll come off?"

"Woah, they have guts to do that right under Snape's nose."

Alecto and Amycus were stood in front of the Great Hall where Ernie's group had written 'Dumbledore's Army rules.'

"No one is to go to first period. I want everyone in the courtyard," I heard Snape say. I jumped and turned around to see him stood at the top of the stairs.

"You heard the headmaster, move!" Amycus barked as he pushed a bunch of second year Hufflepuffs out. I swore under my breath.

"We are so dead," I muttered to Neville.

I don't really care how long this takes," Snape said, once we had been properly assembled into houses and then into years. "Once that person confesses to their crime, you may go back inside but until then everyone is to stay out here." I glanced at Neville who was muttering under his breath. I couldn't see Luna from where I was stood. Neville walked out of the line.

"It was me. Don't punish anyone else for what I did," he said. I felt my eyes widen. There was no way that I was let him take the blame on himself. I joined him up at the front. Before I could say anything, Luna and rest of the DA joined us. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone can go back inside to your first lesson," he called. "I shall deal with these criminals alone." He turned around the other way as the students all make their way back inside, reluctantly. When everyone had gone, Snape turned to face us.

"Inside." We all walked in a single line into the Great Hall where the house tables had disappeared and were replaced by small, individual desks, like they have during O..

"Take a seat," Snape said, waving his wand. A quill and parchments appeared on the desks. I had taken my seat behind Padma with Luna sat on my right and Neville on my left.

"I want you to write 'I must obey the rules' over and over again … until the end of the day." I glanced at Luna who had picked her quill up. No one bother to ask for ink. We all knew what kind of quills these were. Gasps were heard from everyone as the quill cut deep into our skin. I glanced up at Snape who was glaring at me. I hated him. I truly did.

I never got detention from Umbridge. I remember walking into the common room at night in my 4th year to see a miserable looking Harry cradling his hand that was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. I finally understood what it was like for him when he got detention.

At the end of the day, when Snape finally let us go, we all walked away without saying a word to one another. All of us were cradling our bleeding hands. As I walked towards our common room with Gryffindors, I noticed that the walls had been cleaned. Yesterday's optimism seemed to have vanished, leaving behind a miserable and cold feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry for the lack of update. I don't actually have an excuse … well, I do … Let's just say my dear darling mother is a lot like Walburga (Sirius's mother). **

"Will these scars ever fade?" Lavender asked. One evening when we were sat in the common room.

"Slightly but they'll remain. If you look closely at Harry's hand you can still see his scars," I said, glancing down at my own hand.

"I don't understand how Harry could stand the pain. My hand still hurts and it's been a week," Parvati said.

"That's the thing about Harry .. Always kept quiet and to himself," Neville said.

"I wonder what he's doing now. I wonder where he is." I ask myself that everyday .. .always wondering and never knowing.

"Hey Gin, are you alright?"

"Huh? What?"

It was just me and Neville left in the common room now. Everyone else must have retired for the night.

"You should go get some rest," he said. I shook my head knowing that even if I did try, I wouldn't be able to … not with the nightmares.

"What's on your mind?"

"Dumbledore's will," I muttered. Neville frowned.

"What?"

"On Harry's 17th birthday, Scrimgeor presented Dumbledore's will in which he left Ron his deluminator, Hermione his copy of Beedle the Bard and Harry the snitch he caught in first Quidditch match … he also left Harry the sword of Gryffindor." Neville gasped.

"But he didn't get it. According to Scrimgeor the sword is an 'important historical artefact.'"

"But it belong to Harry. It cam to him down in the chamber of Secrets. If Dumbledore left it for him then-"

"I know … it's still in his office."

"We've got to get it," Neville said after a moment of silence. I looked at him.

"I was thinking the same thing but-"

"If you're worried about the task being too dangerous I'll do it myself-"

""Shut up, Neville. No one said anything about me being scared. It's just that even if we do get it, how are we going to get it to Harry?" Neville pulled a face. I sighed.

"Exactly."

"We don't need to worry about that right now. We just need to get it … away from Snape," Neville said. I nodded.

The next morning Luna joined us at breakfast. We explained what we were planning and she agreed to help us. Seamus, Lavender and Parvati overhead us and asked if they could help. I tried to refuse but Neville stopped me. It felt like the tome when Harry refused to let me and Luna help when he wanted to save Sirius.

"Ginny, they could keep look out just in case," Luna said.

"In case you guys haven't noticed, Snape hasn't been here all week-"

"I'm not talking about Snape. I'm talking about the Carrows. We need a lookout just in case they decide to come snooping around."

"Fine, but what if they do come?"

"Try to lure them away. Tell them some lie or something," Neville said. Seamus nodded.

"When are we going to do this?" Lavender asked.

"Has everyone got first period free?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"Excellent."

When everyone had gone to first period Luna, Neville and I made our way to the headmaster's office which was protected by the gargoyle.

"Damn, des anyone know the password?" I said. Neville groaned.

"It's got to be something Snape likes. Professor Dumbledore always-" As soon as Luna said Dumbledore's name the gargoyle stepped aside revealing the spiralling staircase. The three of us looked at one another with looked of shock on our faces.

"Dumbledore … his password is Dumbledore," Neville said as we stepped onto the stairs.

"I know … it's strange, right?"

"Come on," Luna said, opening the office door which thankfully was not locked. We looked around and spotted the sword still in it's glass box.

"Reducto!" I said, pointing my wand at the glass box. Considering what the box was supposed to be protecting, it smashed quite easily. Neville took hold of the handle and ripped it from it's hinges. We all grinned at each other before turning around to leave. We didn't get too far before Snape caught us.

"Well, well, well," he said, looking down at us like a predator does with it's prey. "What do we have here?" The three of us were completely frozen. Amycus and Alecto barged into the office holding Seamus, Lavender and Parvati by their collars. Snape walked past us with his robes billowing out behind him. He walked behind his great desk and sat down.

"Mr. Finnegan, Miss. Patel and Miss Brown can all serve detention," he said. Alecto and Amycus walked back with him without uttering anything .

"As for you three. The Forbidden Forest should suffice. Tonight at 8pm, make sure you are by the entrance doors where Mr. Filch will accompany you down. Now, leave." We all looked at one another and then turned around. Once again, we were stopped by Snape.

"I don't recall telling you to take the sword." Neville turned back around and placed it on his desk before joined us again.

"The Forbidden Forest? We got off lightly … I would have thought that he at least cruciate us until we … oh my, Neville…I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking," I said, raising my hand to my mouth. Neville shook his head.

"Don't worry," he said, as we made our way towards the common room.


End file.
